Naruto : The Lost Uzumaki
by SilveredSunset
Summary: What happens when Naruto is Kidnapped by Danzo? What if there was something unexpected in the sealing process. What happens when Naruto gains not only Uchiha chakra but unlocks a new doujutsu as well? Parings non decided and work in progress, not beta-ed.


**Hey everyone, or possible no one. No idea if anyone will ever read this story, or this author's note for that matter. Just A warning, This story is not beta-ed so there may be some flaws, I'm still in school so my English isn't the best, and I'm really fond of strong almost god like Naruto's. Now this won't mean BAM hes a god, but rather it will take him years to reach that level but he will eventually reach it. second i won't be the fastest updater but i will try for at least once a month if not every two weeks, Who knows if this goes well and i get a lot of likes i may try once a week.**

 **There may eventually be abilities from other anime's down the road, or not. I haven't decided. If you have an opinion please tell me. If you like this please review and leave a comment. P.s I know my capitilization is complete and utter crap, I am working on it.**

 **Now for the disclaimers.**

 **I don't own Naruto ( unfortunately :( ) They won't give him to me.**

 **But i have a plan to steal him, later tonight I'm going to sneak into his room and take him. *insert evil laughter here***

 **Nor do i own any other anime ideas or characters that may appear.**

 **Now i hope you enjoy the first chapter of Naruto - The Lost Uzumaki**

 **Chapter one -The beginning**

The sun was setting over the mountain, four faces forever etched into is side. Their eternal gaze forever on their village. the one they sacrificed everything for. however, today was not one of peace. It was the day that would go down in history.

deep with in his study Minato Namikaze was frantically searching for the answer. He hoped against hope that Somewhere in the combined library of the Senju , Namikaze, And Uzumaki that they answer to his problem was there.

Today His wife Kushina Uzumaki, princess of the Whirlpool, heir to the Senju and Uzumaki clan, was going to give birth to his first child. Now for most people this wouldn't be a problem. With vast healing skills within the village and his wife's Uzumaki vitality Giving birth shouldn't be a problem. But Kushina wasn't most people.

For one, Most people didn't have the strongest demon to ever walk the land trapped within her belly. The Great fox that made the ground fracture with its mere presence, a being so powerful that it created Wind gales with its breath, and destroyed mountains with a flick of its tail. Kushina was the jinchuuriki for the Nine tailed fox.

It was a little known fact that the seal that held the fox wasn't perfect. it Would weaken in times of great distress, or great pain. and The only thing more painful then birthing a child was being burnt alive. He had to find some way to strengthen her seal during the birth, last thing he wanted was a rouge fox in his village.

Finally He stumbles upon a scroll that might hold the answer. rubbing his head from his fall he unravels the scroll.

 **Uzumaki sealing scroll**

 **The pinnacle of the Uzumaki seals in the shiki fuujin, but due to the user having to sacrifice themselves to the Shinigami and only a newborn Uzumaki, or Senju can survive the strain of the sealing due to their heightened vitality and immense physical chakra, This seal has only been used once since its creation. it was used to seal the Nanabis first jinchuuriki. This seal is strong enough to completely seal the Kyuubi.**

 **But as the Shiki fuujin has fallen out of practice the nest highest example of Uzumaki sealing arts would be the (Insert Kushinas' seal). This seal is strong enough to hold the Kyubbi but only if its host and bearer are strong enough. In times of great pain the seal will weaken and any buiji over tail five will become strong enough to break the seal.**

 **It has been found that the only way to prevent the seal from breaking would be for a trusted individual to hold the key to the seal and when it is weakening connect to it with their chakra. The seal will then begin to siphon off excess chakra to stabilize the seal. the user can pull out at any moment necessary but doing so further weakens the seal.**

 **To lower the immense chakra drain the key holder can attempt to releaive the seal berarerr of some of their pain. they do this by connecting their chakra to the seal and spreading it out through the body. Beware the taken pain will be felt completly by the key holder and numbing agents cannont be used or else the procedure may be effected with possible death.**

It would seem that the answer to Minato's problems lay in this scroll. he memorized the seals to the key and after committing it to memory quickly flashed away to the hospital. Kushina lay on the bed , she looked like she had been through hell. her face was pale and sweat ridden , her hair a few shades lighter than her normal, and her hands clenched the bed side hard enough it would leave indentations within the metal.

"Kushina, honey, I Found out how to help"

An old woman ran into the room. She seemed a little irritated " Finally, now we can take of the blasted birth preventing seal and get this done with. Do you know how difficult and painful the use of this seal its? MMMM! DO YOU?!" without even bothering to get an answer she gave out a "Bah, of course you dont. THis kind of pain would kill a man."

Thirty minutes after flashing into the room, minato was on the floor. Not in chakra exhaustion but from the pain emanating from his hands from kushina's death grip. She wasnt a kage class ninja for nothing. From birth she had been trained in the use of tai , nin, gen, baku, and every possible branch of jutsu there was. And being the prodigy of natural talent and hard work she had taken to it like fish to water.

The process was going well. After the first twenty minutes of the birth the Kyuubi seemed to realize that it wasn't going to be able to get out of the seal and stopped its efforts, now minato only needed to give the seal a small trickle to keep it strong. After two more hours A small boy with Minato's blond hair and kushina's royal purple eyes was born. The tips of his fuzzy hair seemed to hold a small reddish tint.

The old woman took the child out of the room to wash him up and do extensive tests to check him for possible blood lines, his chakra levels, and to make sure nothing was wrong. Being the child of a jinchuriki , nothing was to much to check for.

Minato was hugging his wife, Kushina seemed relieved that the pain was over. All ready her uzumaki blood was repairing her body, her face wasn't as pale, her hair regained its color.

The scene was perfect. Newly parents hugging in joy, their child in the next room, a sunrise just outside of the hospital. It would bring a tear of joy to anyone's eye. Well , almost outside of the building in the shadows stood a man in a mask. He would wait until it was time to strike. He knew that breaking the seal during the birth wasn't going to happen, so he would wait until minato left and night fell once again. Even with Kushina being An uzumaki she would be held until tomorrow to ensure there was no problems. It was then he would strike.

The weakest time for the seal was during childbirth, but it would take up to a weak until it was once again unbreakable. All one had to do now was to force their chakra through the seal and break it. And so , he waited.

Night fell and the village went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow, a day which many of them would never wake up to see.

Under the cover of darkness he stole into kushina's room, he made sure to suppress his chakra to near undetectable levels. He fished a seal out of his pocket, he wasn't stupid enough to think he could restrain kushina enough to break the seal. No , he had to paralyze her first.

With all the speed a s class ninja should possess, plus a little from his fea... I mean excitement, he slapped the seal onto kushina's leg and shot chakra through it as fast as he could. He looked up and felt a little fear. Just in front of his mask was a spike. The spike was close enough to scrape his mask and connected to the spike was a chakra chain. Kushina was awake. He turned his eyes towards her face, her purple eyes boring into his mask. Luckily for him , she was paralyze or else that chain would have killed him.

He quickly pulled out a few more seals and placed them around the room. These would ensure no one else access to the room. He added a few barrier jutsus to be safe, He wasn't foolish enough to believe that a seal would keep out Minato, a fellow seal master.

With his task complete he turned back to kushina. he could feel her chakra fighting the seal. Her chain slowly creeping its way back towards him. He slapped a dozen more paralyzing seals on her and a few chakra ones to be safe. Now was time for work.

With a forceful shove he forced kushina back into a laying position. He reached under her shirt to feel for the seal. Just to piss off the soon to be dead woman he took a feel. Pride flew through him, who else could say they groped an uzumaki princess and lived?

Manly hormones aside, he raised the shirt enough to look at the seal, He gave a mental whistle, it was truly a work of art. Oh and the seal was nice too. He placed both hands on the seal and pushed with his chakra. He jumped back as soon as the chakra left his hands, expecting a giant fox to suddenly appear. After a few seconds of nothing he crawled out of his corner and walked back to the damn seal. Why wasn't it working?!

He had raided the Uzumaki library back on Uzu and all scrolls confirmed that it should have worked. He activated his sharingan to get a closer look. His chakra, a sickening black was trying to seep through the seal, a red chakra, but a light blue silver chakra seemed to be stopping it. Damn minato must have left enough of his chakra in her seal to keep it strong. A dark feeling washed over him. A thin line of chakra was connected to the seal and lead out of the room.

It was the color of minato's chakra. Shit.

He had to act fast, minato would be here any second. He slammed his hands back on the seal and pushed all of his chakra into it. Snap. it broke. Suppressing a whoop of glee he watched as a putrid red chakra seeped out of the seal.

Shit, he felt minato's chakra flash into the room. He warped away outside of the village with his kamui. After a few seconds a giant flash of red filled the sky and a monster sized fox filled the village. He allowed himself a small smile, it had begun.

He sat down on the tree top to watch the destruction. After a few moments he realized that the fox was just randomly destroying the village. There was no giant bijuu bombs to level the people. no tail swinging, just simple irritation at the fire balls that came from the villages that hit it. It wasn't really attacking, it was confused.

A feeling that was quickly felt by him as well when the kyuubi disappeared. How did a giant fox, who was taller than mountains, just disappear. A flash of yellow light a couple kilometers soon answered his question. Minato.

Where the fox appeared so did a Giant toad. Both looked at each other in confusion. The masked man stood up. It was time to intervene once again. With his patented Kamui he transported away from the tree to the foxes nose. The second the fox looked at him he activated his mangekyou sharingan and placed it under his control. It took massive amounts of his chakra but he managed.

With a mental order the fox attacked the toad. Minato seemed to realize the presence of the masked man and flashed onto the fox, Two colossal battles took place that night. One that the whole village saw in the form of the fox and frog, and the one that only Minato and the masked man would ever know about.

The fox was winning against the frog and Minato was winning against the masked man. At this rate minato would win, but at the loss of his summons. The mask man warped away. He wasn't about to die at minato's hands, No he would run and return in a couple years to try again.

With the cowardness of the masked man , minato was given a chance to breath. he needed to find a way to save the village and his summon. The test he read yesterday flashed through his head.

 _ **The pinnacle of the Uzumaki seals in the shiki fuujin, but due to the user having to sacrifice themselves to the Shinigami and only a newborn Uzumaki, or Senju can survive the strain of the sealing due to their heightened vitality and immense physical chakra, This seal has only been used once since its creation. it was used to seal the Nanabis first jinchuuriki. This seal is strong enough to completely seal the Kyuubi.**_

Could he do that? The only newborn Uzumaki was Naruto. Could he sacrifice himself and his newborn son for his village? Kushina flashed through his mind. Yes, He could and he will. Kushina could raise naruto And teach him everything he needed to know in life. And a Leader must be willing to do everything possible to save his people.

Steeling his nerves he flashed away to his house. There he had put the weakened kushina and Newborn naruto. Kushina was curled up on her bed with naruto held close. SHe lifted her head at the Flash of minato's arrival.

"Minato? What are you doing here? Is the kyuubi dead?"

MInato could only sadly shake his head. " You know better than anyone that the kyuubi can be killed."

Understanding filled her eyes " you need to seal it again?" MInato nodded ." Well then, i'm ready." Kushina placed naruto down on the bed and stood up. " Let's go"

MInato let the tears fall. " Kushina, i can't seal the kyuubi in you. you know i can't. You're not strong enough. it would kill you"

" Well if not me then who?! Only an uzumaki is strong enough to hold..." SHe paused as her eyes widened. " no...No.. NO NO NO NO **NONONONONO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU USE NARUTO TO SEAL THE KYUUBI!"**

MInato looked her in the eyes, tears leaking from both new parents." Ku.. Kushina." He swallowed back the choked sobs " It's the only... It's the only way."

Kushina raced back to the bed and grabbed naruto. She held him close to her and back into the corner . **" NO. I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU USE MY BABY! SEAL THE DAMN THING IN ME! "**

Minato walked towards the grief stricken Woman. **"Kushina it will kill you if i do that"**

 **"I DON'T CARE! IF I DIE THE KYUUBI WILL DIE WITH ME! YOU'LL HAVE THREE YEARS OF PEACE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO NEXT! THREE WHOLE YEARS TO RAISE NARUTO AND FIGURE OUT HOW TO SEAL THE KYUUBI BEFORE IT RETURNS!** Three years. Three... years."

He shook his head " No. I can't lose you."

" And i can't lose you or naruto!"

 **" A CHILD NEEDS HIS MOTHER!"**

 **"A CHILD DESERVES HIS FATHER!"**

Tears were racing down both of their faces. Naruto sensing his parents sadness and awoken by their shouting started to cry with them.

Kushina looked down at his face. she traced her finger down his soft cheeks. " My naruto, My baby. My poor , poor baby."

Shaking she held out naruto. " Just , bring him back safe."

The Rest of the night went down as one would have expected. The kyuubi was sealed into naruto , and the shinigami devoured Minato's soul, but what wasn't expected was that Some of the masked man's chakra and blood that covered the foxe was absorbed into the seal, as was minato's body and chakra.

All of minato's knowledge was absorbed into Naruto , but due to their being no soul to hold it together, only a few things stuck with naruto, the rest being churned into chakra and absorbed into his already vast pools.

THis sudden influx of chakra within the newborn's body changed him. His body had to adapt, or else he would have exploded. If he had been any other child then An uzumaki he would have, luckily for the world he was an uzumaki.

Unknown to the rest of the world a small piece of the shinigami got stuck inside the seal as well. This piece and all the chakra was the catalyst to creating the strongest ninja the world would ever know.

Naruto's natural bloodlines strengthened. His uzumaki chakra grew twice as potent and his chakra chains strenthed. the newfound potency of his chakra would allow him to mold it into Chains stronger than any metal. Even the sage of six paths would be hard press to break them.

His natural healing was amplified by the kyuubi's chakra. A regular uzumaki would heal from broken bones in a couple days, but he would now be able to heal in hours if not minutes, this would only strengthen as he grew. It would eventually become so strong that he would even be able to regrow a limb.

His namikaze bloodline was awakened and morphed into something new, and combined with the chakra of the masked man to give Young naruto a gift that was even more powerful than the sharingan, byakugan, and rinnegan combined. This nameless bloodline would eventually allow him to not only copy bloodlines from foes but even create new ones.

Unfortunately for this Young Uzumaki, he wasn't found the next morning when Kushina went to look for him. A different masked man, who bore no sign other than the kanji for the word root had found him first.

 **HERE ENDS CHAPTER ONE**

 **Side note. Naruto wont be able to copy and then use a blood line. No he copies the Abiltiy to Awaken that blood line. Something like the sharingan would still have to be awakened and practiced with as would all of the other bloodlines.**

 **Just as naruto wont be able to create a new bloodline out of thin air he will have to practice alot and put all his blood sweat and tears into them. He didnt gain Minatos knowledge, merely a little muscle memory. He wont be able to accurately throw a kuni or draw a seal but it will be a little easier for him to learn how.**

 **Remember leave a reivew please. If you didnt like it, tell me why, or if you did please tell me. Sorry it was so short, this was just getting my muse out of my head and onto paper, Hopefully next chapter will be longer. See you next time.**

 **AUTHOR OUT! PEACE!**


End file.
